Norwegia
Norwegia (jap. ノルウェー, Norūē) jest jednym z bohaterów serii Hetalia. Należy do piątki krajów skandynawskich. Nie ma oficjalnego imienia i nazwiska, ale najczęściej używane jest Lukas Bondevik. Wygląd thumb|183x183px|left|Norwegia w anime Norwegia ma krótkie włosy o jasnym odcieniu blondu, podpięte z lewej strony spinką w kształcie odwróconego krzyża (Krzyża Skandynawskiego), która w World Twinkle (odc.4) okazuje się być komórką. Jest w gronie postaci posiadających loczki, jednak jego jest wyjątkowy, ponieważ... lewituje! Nie ma żadnego połączenia z resztą fryzury. W dodatku ma "oczko". Jego oczy są ciemnoniebieskie. Trudno nazwać jego strój mundurem wojskowym, bardziej wygląda jak ubranie marynarza. Składa się ono z granatowej tuniki, ciemnego pasa, rękawiczek, granatowych spodni, apaszki oraz czapki tego samego koloru. Osobowość i zainteresowania Trudno na ten temat cokolwiek napisać, gdyż Norwegia zalicza się do grona tajemniczych osobników. Nie dość, że z jego twarzy niewiele wyczytasz to w dodatku niewiele od niego usłyszysz. Jednak jak się już odezwie...zazwyczaj nie ma do powiedzenia nic miłego. Norwegia ma dar podobny do Anglii. Mówiąc wprost - widzi magiczne stworzenia. Na początkowych artach jest przedstawiany z wróżką, potem zaś jego stałym towarzyszem stał się troll. Relacje Estonia W czwartym tomie omake, Estonia mówi, że Norwegia jest trudny do odczytania, ale przy każdej okazji z nim rozmawia. W 2010 Christmas Event, Norwegia wspomniał, że zapał Estonii do przyłączenia się do krajów Skandynawskich przeraża go... czasami. Anglia W Christmas Event 2011 Anglia i Norwegia mieli możliwość zobaczyć inne niż na co dzień magiczne stworzenia, Ameryka patrząc na nich stwierdził: Anglia ma nowego dziwnego przyjaciela. Dania Te dwa kraje Skandynawskie znają się od dzieciństwa. Norwegia notorycznie dusi go krawatem, wyzywa od idiotów, albo mówi wprost że jest irytujący lecz pomimo tego Dania i tak twierdzi, że są przyjaciółmi. Islandia Stosunki pomiędzy Islandią, a Norwegią niektórzy przyrównują do Rosji i Białorusi. Jednak zamiast słynnego "Pobierzmy się" do dręczenia brata wystarczy mu zwykłe "Onii-chan". Jednak nie wydaje się żeby Islandia się go bał (tak jak jest w przypadku w/w). Poza tym jednym "ale" ich stosunki wydają się dosyć dobre. Ciekawostki *W jednym z odcinków specjalnych Dania stwierdził, że wszyscy nordycy są jak bracia, a on jest najstarszy. Od tamtej pory Norwegia nazywa go "Anko", co oznacza właśnie "starszy bracie". *Kiedy w pasku świątecznym został zapytany co sądzi o Anglii i jego darze widzenia magicznych stworzeń, odpowiedział: "Jego przyjaciele to cienizna. Moi są silniejsi". *Lubi tańczyć w łazience ubrany w damski bunad (tradycyjny norweski strój). *W World Twinkle zostało pokazane, że mieszka w starym, drewnianym domu. *Jego urodziny, 17 maja, symbolizują podpisanie pierwszej konstytucji w Norwegii i początków wydostania się spod wpływów Danii, było to w 1814 roku. Konstytucję podpisano w Eidsvoll i była ona próbą odzyskania całkowitej suwerenności, skończyło się jednak na unii personalnej ze Szwecją. *Jego loczek symbolizuje fiordy (kręte, strome zatoki charakteryzujące krajobraz Norwegii oraz Islandii). *Marzy o tym, by Islandia powiedział do niego "Onii-chan". *Najczęściej używane nazwisko może pochodzić od nazwiska Kjella Magne Bondevika, norweskiego duchownego i polityka oraz dwukrotnego premiera Norwegii. Utwory * Always With You... Nordic Five! * My house is… Quiet. (With the Trolls) . Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Norwegia Kategoria:Państwa nordyckie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Hetalia: World Series Kategoria:Hetalia Wiki Kategoria:Magic Trio Kategoria:Kraj Skandynawski Kategoria:Kraj Europejski Kategoria:Hetalia: Axis Powers Kategoria:Postać z anime Kategoria:Postać z mangi